Killer Night
by RD22
Summary: The mane six decide to have a contest to see who is the bravest by going into the Everfree Forest, but what they don't know is that they're is a killer lurking in the forest. Rated T for violence and death. Not much blood.


**A/N: Okay, my first MLP fanfic. I hope you like it (It's a horror story). Warning: Violence and character death (Don't worry, not much blood). This is for Nightmare Night.**

* * *

**Killer Night**

It was that time of the year again in Ponyville. Nightmare Night, the scariest night of the year. The mane six were all at the library, discussing what to do for the night.

"I say we dress up and go get candy!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"Come on, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash said as she hovered above the others. "Only foals do that. I say we go out and scare other ponies!"

"Doesn't that seem kind of mean?" Fluttershy asked in her usual quiet tone.

"Okay, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said. "What do _you _want to do?"

"Oh... um... I'm perfectly fine with staying home tonight." she answered.

Rainbow was about to say something, but Twilight interrupted her. "Rainbow, if Fluttershy wants to stay home tonight, she can."

"All I'm saying is that she's scared of everything." Rainbow told her. "She needs to learn to be brave, like me."

"Like you've never been scared of nothin'." Applejack told her.

"Are you kidding!?" Rainbow Dash laughed. "Nothing can scare me! I'm the bravest pony in Equestria."

"Would ya like to prove that?" Applejack asked.

"With pleasure!" Dash exclaimed. "What do you have in mind?"

"You and I go to th' Everfree Forest and whoever stays the longest is the bravest." Applejack turned to the others. "Y'all can come if ya like. It can be a contest among all of us."

"Sounds like fun!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I'll go!"

"I honestly don't think the forest is all that scary." Twilight said. "I'm in."

"I'll go as well." Rarity said. "It's better than listening to Sweetie Belle complain about not getting the kind of candy she wanted."

They all looked at Fluttershy. "Well, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash said. "What will it be?"

Fluttershy looked around nervously. "I... um..."

"You've gone there before." Dash told her. "Nothing's different."

"Yes..." Fluttershy answered quietly, "but it's still dangerous and scary."

"Fluttershy, we've seen you tame a Manticore." Twilight said. "You don't have to go, but I think you're brave enough to do this."

Fluttershy thought about it for a moment, then came up with her decision. "I-I'll go."

"Good." Rainbow said. "Though you'll never be as brave as me." Her friends just rolled their eyes at that comment.

"We'll see who's brave." Applejack said. "Let's get goin'."

They all left the library and headed for the Everfree Forest, though on this night, they had no idea of the danger they would encounter within the darkness.

* * *

After the short trip to the Everfree Forest, the six friends stood at the forest's edge, seeing nothing but the darkness of the forest in front of them.

"Ha! This will be _so_easy!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she flew off into the forest.

"Well, I take it we're splitting up?" Twilight asked.

"Um, I don't think-" Fluttershy began to say, but was interrupted because nobody could hear her quiet voice.

"Yep." Applejack answered Twilight. "Whoever stays the longest by themselves wins."

"How does the winner know when to leave?" Rarity asked.

"Everypony who already came out will go get the winner." Applejack explained. "Well, I'm off." She ran off into the darkness of the forest.

"Wheee!" Pinkie yelled as she too bounded off, followed by Rarity.

Twilight noticed Fluttershy was still nervous, which was understandable. "It's okay, Fluttershy." she said. "Just leave the forest when you feel you should."

"O-okay." Fluttershy said as she watched Twilight disappear into the trees.

"H-here I go." she said as she slowly walked in, not knowing if she would be able to do this.

* * *

Rainbow Dash had flown quite far into the forest when she decided to land and give her wings a rest. "This is a piece of cake!" she exclaimed as she walked through all the foliage. As she was walking she thought she heard something in the bushes next to her.

"Who's there?" she asked as she stopped and listened. She didn't hear the sound, so she shrugged it off and continued walking, but when she started walking, the sound came back... Like it was following her. She stopped again and looked in the direction she heard it. "Show yourself!" she yelled. Again, nothing happened. She turned to start walking again when suddenly...

_Thwack!_

She was struck in the head and instantly fell unconscious. The figure of a pony was behind her, looking at her body.

"It's been awhile since I've gotten to kill..." the pony said as she put Rainbow Dash on her back before taking her away.

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up and found that she was lying on the ground, next to a campfire. "Huh?" she said, still dizzy from the blow to her head. "Where am I?"

"Glad to see my guest is awake." a voice said behind her.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked, she could only see this pony as a shadowy figure. She tried to stand but a sharp pain went up her leg. "OWOWOWOW!"

"Can't let you escape now can I?" the mysterious pony said. "It's only broken, but that will be the least of your concerns." The pony stepped into the light of the fire. She was a unicorn.

Rainbow Dash had seen this pony before, but she didn't know her name. She always saw her in Ponyville, but never talked to her. As this unicorn got closer, her horn began glowing to cast a spell. She suddenly grew a long pair of fangs. I do enjoy the taste of blood... Nopony ever comes out here, so it's hard to enjoy good pony blood.

Rainbow Dash was trapped. Why did this pony want to do this to her? She tried to crawl away, but it was no use. The unicorn jumped over to Rainbow Dash and sunk her fangs into Dash's neck and began to drink her blood. Dash didn't have time to scream. When she was finished, she removed her fangs and dropped Dash's lifeless body to the ground.

"Mmm... Delicious." The pony said as she started dragging the body to a shallow grave. She threw Dash into the grave and buried her and didn't do a very good job at it, but she didn't care.

"Now... For your friends." she said as her horn started glowing. Her fangs disappeared and she looked normal again. "In what ways shall they die?"

* * *

Rarity was making her way through the woods, occasionally bumping into a tree and getting sap or dirt on her.

"Yuck!" she exclaimed. "This filth has got to be scarier than anything else in this forest."

"Are you sure about that Rarity?" a raspy voice said from behind her.

Rarity spun around and saw Pinkie standing there with a smile on her face.

"Did I scare you Rarity? Did I, did I?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"A little." Rarity said. "What have you been doing?"

"Having fun!" Pinkie said. "This isn't all that scary!"

"Well, I think I can change that." another voice said from behind them.

Rarity and Pinkie looked in the direction of the voice and saw a figure standing in the darkness, so they couldn't make out who it was. They noticed a glow coming from the figures head, now they could tell she was a unicorn. They saw the glow stop, but they didn't notice anything different... until they felt themselves sinking.

"Q-QUICKSAND!" Rarity screamed as she struggled to get free, which only made her sink faster.

"What do we do, Rarity!?" Pinkie yelled.

"You do nothing." the figure said from the shadows. "I get to watch as you join your friend, Rainbow Dash."

"R-Rainbow Dash?" Rarity stuttered.

"Y-you didn't..." Pinkie said nervously.

"Yes, I did." the unicorn answered.

Rarity and Pinkie were almost completely sunk when an idea hit Rarity. _My magic! _she thought to herself. She began to concentrate to cast a spell to save her and Pinkie, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't my magic working!?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I also cast a spell to block your magic from working?" the unicorn asked sarcastically. "My bad."

It was too late now. Pinkie and Rarity both screamed until the quicksand swallowed them up. Once they were gone, the quicksand pit disappeared.

"Well, that was enjoyable." the unicorn said before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Fluttershy had been walking through the woods for about an hour, trying to be brave, but she couldn't handle the darkness and creepy sounds anymore. She turned around and ran back the way she came. She ran until she got back to the entrance of the forest. When she ran out of the forest, she noticed that she was the first one out, which didn't surprise her.

"Oh, my..." she said to herself quietly. "I hope the others are alright...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle had just walked by Zecora's hut, so she knew where she was. "This isn't scary at all." she said to herself. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

"Not to well..." Twilight heard from the darkness in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked the mysterious voice.

"Heheheh..." the voice laughed in response.

"Where are you!?" Twilight yelled as she looked in different directions. The voice continued laughing. Then it stopped.

"I'm right here." the voice said. Twilight didn't have time to react before she was suddenly struck by a lightning bolt that shot out of the darkness. "A little slow to react Twilight?" the unicorn said as she stepped out of the darkness. She looked down at Twilight, who was no longer alive. "Let's go put you next to Rainbow Dash." the unicorn picked Twilight up and carried her off to be buried.

* * *

Applejack had stopped to take a rest after walking for a couple hours. "I bet Rainbow is already out of this forest, cowerin' like a little filly." Applejack laughed at the thought of Rainbow Dash being scared.

"What's so funny, AJ?"

Applejack jumped up and looked behind her to see a unicorn she didn't know. She couldn't really make out her appearance because of the shadows.

"Who in th' name of Celestia are you?" Applejack asked. "And how do ya know my name?"

"You really shouldn't be worrying about that stuff." the unicorn told her. "You should be more worried about your friends... Who are currently not part of this world."

"What did you do to them!?" Applejack yelled. She was ready to attack this no good mare.

"So, it's a fight you want?" the unicorn asked. "Fine. You first."

Applejack charged as fast as she could, but the unicorn swiftly dodged the attack. "Is that all you got?"

Applejack tried to attack, but her opponent was ready and kicked her square in the head. The blow was enough to knock her out, but her opponent knew it did much more damage. The unicorn turned around and left, knowing it wouldn't be long for Applejack.

"Just one more..." the unicorn said to herself.

* * *

Fluttershy was extremely worried now. It had been about three hours and none of her friends had come out of the forest.

"Something must be wrong..." she said to herself. "They should be out by now..." She thought about what to do for a few minutes. She then came up with the decision to go back in and find them.

"I need to be brave." she said to herself as she walked back into the darkness of the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Fluttershy hadn't been back in the forest long when she heard laughing coming from the trees.

"Heheheheh..." the laughter echoed.

"H-hello?" she whimpered.

It suddenly stopped.

"W-where did it-"

_Thwack!_

Fluutershy was cut off by a blow to the head.

* * *

When Fluttershy awoke, she felt the heat of a fire by her. She opened her eyes and saw a small fire next to her. "W-w-where a-am I?" she asked.

"You are at my home." a voice said.

Fluttershy looked up and saw a pony standing in the shadows. "W-where are my friends?" she asked.

"They're gone, Fluttershy." the pony said.

"Huh?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Two of them are right over here." the pony said, pointing a hoof at two piles of dirt. "Rainbow Dash and Twilight didn't stand a chance... Actually, none of them did."

"W-why?" Fluttershy asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Why not?" the pony said, stepping out of the shadows. "It's fun."

Fluttershy couldn't believe it. She had spoken to this mint green unicorn before while in town, but she would never suspect her of being a killer.

"Y-you're..."

"Lyra Heartstrings." the unicorn finished for her. "Now, it's your turn to join your friends."

Fluttershy's first instinct was to run... and she acted on it.

"Oh, a chase... I like that." Lyra said before chasing after Fluttershy.

* * *

Fluttershy had tears pouring out of her eyes as she ran and thought about her friends that were now gone. She looked behind her and saw Lyra was gaining on her. She had to figure out a way to stop Lyra and quick. She couldn't be allowed to hurt another pony. Fluttershy kept running but came to an abrupt halt when she reached the edge of a cliff.

"Looks like you're trapped." Lyra said as she walked up behind Fluttershy.

Fluttershy turned around to face Lyra. She had to think of something... It was now or never. Fluttershy thought as hard as she could... then she remembered something... The training from Iron Will. She didn't like that part of her, but it made her feel stronger. Fluttershy closed her eyes and searched her personality for her strong side.

"What are you doing?" Lyra asked. She continued watching Fluttershy until she saw her open her eyes. "Okay then... I've waited long enou-" She was cut off by Fluttershy slamming into her. "Whoa!"

"YOU'RE DONE!" Fluttershy screamed in Lyra's face. "YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYONE THAT WAS IMPORTANT TO ME!" Fluttershy looked directly into Lyra's eyes. "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT USING YOUR MAGIC!"

Now, Lyra was the one paralyzed with fear. She wasn't expecting this at all.

Fluttershy then picked up Lyra and flew her high into the air. Once Fluttershy thought she was high enough she fle back down towards the ground as fast as she could. When she got close enough to the ground, she let go of Lyra, who slammed into the ground. Her days of killing innocent ponies were now over.

Fluttershy flew in the direction of her home.

* * *

By the time Fluttershy got home, she had her normal personality back. The sun was rising. She was crying, not just about her friends, but about what she had done as well. She knew she didn't have a choice, she would have been killed and Lyra would have continued murdering. After crying for a little longer, she decided that she better go report what happened, so all the bodies would be recovered.

One thing was definate... Fluttershy's life would never be the same again after what happened on that one Nightmare Night when all her friends were cruelly taken away from her...

* * *

**A/N: Happy Halloween... or Nightmare Night. Sorry if you hate me for this.**


End file.
